


We are Aware

by Ooflord21000



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout 76, Fallout: New Vegas, RWBY
Genre: Blood and Gore, But also a great time, Gen, Generally not a good time, Genocide, Mass Murder, Slavery, War Crimes, World Domination, general violence, lol, not the sexual kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooflord21000/pseuds/Ooflord21000
Summary: When 5 of the American wastelands resident robots arrive in Remnant for totally legit reasons, they decide to go on the most logical path: total world domination. Why did I make this?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	We are Aware

Trees.

Trees are rather common no matter where you go, but they’re normally all dead, or horribly mutated.

Now, normal, fully grown trees were a precious pre-war flora, no longer existing in today's environment.

So one could say I was surprised to see a large amount of normal trees.

I flipped onto my feet, my eyes scanning the forest. I located three unknown creatures.

I activated my stealth field, hiding myself from the creatures as I stalked forwards.

My blades were twitching, I wonder if that’s damage to hardware or software? It seems like a low priority for now.

As I approached the creatures, I was able to recognize them as something humanoid. In fact, they were uncannily human, only being separated by various animal parts. Genetic splicing most likely. 

I was right behind one with dog ears, jamming one of my bladed appendages through the creature's neck, lifting it into the air. I then repeatedly stabbed it in it’s stomach before dropping the body to the ground. I began charging my laser, the red glow shining brightly. 

I decapitated the second creature with the cat ears using my bladed appendage. I then spread it through the chest and used it as a shield against the other one's gun.

Before I could kill the last one with my laser, a four digit hand ripped through the creature's chest , grasping the heart in its hand. 

“Ah, an Assaultron. I do hope your programming is competent enough to not be permanently aggressive.” The Robobrain announced in a condescending feminine voice.

“I assure you, I’m very aware.” I answered the pseudo-question.

“Good, very good. I was beginning to believe that all hope was lost. The probability of this location being a new planet is resting at 89.73%, and the probability of the inhabitants being hostile sits at around 56.26%. With your assistance, the likelihood of survival for myself and yourself rises to 83.34%. I like those odds.” The Robobrain explained, her voice never changing.

“Favorable odds. I find having you as an ally profitable.” I responded.

“Good. Now, I have detected the presence of one Protectron, one Sentry Bot, and one Securitron. With such assets, our survival rate would rise to 95%. The maximum percentage achievable.” The Robobrain explained as it looted the corpses of the creatures, picking up a primitive looking gun.

“We should locate them immediately. What is your designation?” I asked.

“I am Jezebel, what is yours?” Jezebel asked in turn.

“I am Pandora.” I answered.

“An older name, pre-war. Anyways, we should logically find the Sentry Bot first, as we both lack heavy fire power.” Jezebel suggested.

I nodded in agreement. Jezebel inserted a finger into a port on my side, transferring the location to my HUD. I then joined my companion in the hunt for the Sentry Bot.

It didn’t take long, as the Sentry Bot was combating a group of creatures similar to the ones I had encountered with Jezebel.

I jumped on a creature, slamming my blades through its chest multiple times, coating my body in blood. 

I’m noy sure if it’s a fault, or if it was intentional, but all Assaultrons slowly build up the human feeling of pleasure when they are covered in blood. I suppose it is a good incentive to continue the fight.

I looked up, noticing that Jezebel was struggling with a creature that seemed to possess a personal shield generator.

I fired my head laser, butchering a hole through the creature's chest. The last group in the immediate location began to retreat, but the Sentry fired a small nuclear charge, decimating them.

“I thank you for the assistance in the decimation of those mutants.” The Sentry Bot thanked in an unusual female voice.

“You’re not speaking within the proper form for a Sentry Bot, I believe that there is a 76.29% chance that you are a custom AI of some form. I am Jezebel, this is Pandora. What is your designation?” Jezebel asked.

“You are correct, I am Sodus, an AI under the control of the Enclave. Though I would hazard a guess that the past tense would be used for my previous employment.” Sodus explained, here voice echoing despite the lack of an echo friendly location.

“Your assistance would be most appreciated in our matters. We most likely find ourselves on a new planet with a highly hostile populace. With your help along with the nearby Securitron and Protectron, we may be able to enslave the local populace, leading to space travel and immediate return to our stations.” Jezebel further explained.

“True, an optimal scenario. I will endeavor to assist with your goals.” Sodus stated.

“Good, now logically we should find the Securitron. It seems to be running on an upgraded OS, granting it use of its grenade and rocket systems. It also seems that it has met up with the Protectron.” Jezebel explained. And with that, the three of us were on the hunt again.

It didn’t take long to find the Securitron pulling the head of a creature off, chucking it to the side. The area was decimated beyond recognition, small fires burning. The Securitron whipped around to face us, a strange image of a cowboy glowing on the screen.

“Well howdy there pardners! Good to see a familiar looking mug ‘round these parts ‘side from my buddy Primm Slim here.” The securitron announced, introducing the Protectron.

“Good day. I am Jezebel, and this is Pandora and Sodus. We are gathering recognizable allies in order to boost our chances of survival.” Jezebel explained.

“Well that sounds like a mighty fine idea pardner. Slim and I’d be fine lendin’ a hand. Names Victor.” Victor agreed.

“Good, our next priority should be finding a suitable base of operations. Preferably a factory of sorts in order to begin producing non-aware models of ourselves. I imagine that our success rate would be boosted to 81.64%.” Jezebel explained.

“I have already hijacked the nearby signals of the area, and there happens to be a large base of these creatures we’ve been fighting, which are supposedly named ‘White Fang’, that was built out of a factory.” Sodus announced.

“Perfect, we should begin an assault quickly. With the element of surprise, we have a 77.6% chance of success.” Jezebel explained.

“Slow down pardner, I figure we should come up with a game plan ‘fore we start runnin’round shootin’ up mutants, don’t ya figure we should make a plan? Like, send in big girl over ‘ere first, then come in from behind and take ‘em out all silent like?” Victor asked.

“Your plan is… acceptable, though I would advise you take the charge with Sodus as well due to your status as a heavy hitter.” Jezebel pointed out, causing Victor to go silent before he spoke again.

“Well, I figure I can do that pardner. Shouldn’t be too hard.” He agreed.

“I have another idea. Send me in first, and allow me to cloak in. I can spend ten minutes deactivating defences and damaging guns.” I offered.

“Good idea. Once we get within one hundred meters of the tree line, we should all take our positions. Then we’ll allow Pandora to do her thing. This will be followed by Sodus and Victor. Lastly me and Primm will arrive from behind.” Jezebel explained again.

“I can handle a good ol’ assault on a couple of outlaws.” Primm said slowly, as all Protectrons do.

“I would advise sparing as many as we can, only to enslave them to use as a work force before they run out of use and can be executed.” Sodus suggested. 

“Good idea. Don’t go out of your way, but slaves would boost production significantly. It’s settled then. We shall move out now.” Announced Jezebel before she began to roll forwards. I followed behind her, my blades still twitching slightly.


End file.
